headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter (1999)
| running time = 94 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $5,000,000 | gross revenue = | preceded by = From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money (1999) | followed by = }} From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter is an American action/horror film of the vampire subgenre. It is the third and final installment in the From Dusk Till Dawn film series, but the first film in terms of chronological placement. The movie was directed by P.J. Pesce and produced by Dimension Films and A Band Apart. It had limited theatrical release in some movie theaters and film festivals, but was otherwise released direct-to-video on January 18th, 2000. The film stars Marco Leonardi, Michael Parks, Rebecca Gayheart and Ara Celi. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Production on From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter began on October 15th, 1997. Principal filming began on October 23rd, 1997 and concluded on December 16th. Shot as a prequel, production on this film actually began prior to that of the second film From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money, which was shot in January of 1998. The movie was filmed in Cedarberg Nature Reserve in the Western Cape province of South Africa. * From Dusk Till Dawn 3 premiered at the Fort Lauderdale International Film Festival on October 31st, 1999. It was subsequently released direct-to-video on VHS, Laserdisc and DVD formats on January 18th, 2000 by Echo Bridge Entertainment. It was released on Blu-ray on July 5th, 2011. * Although it is the third film in the series, it is actually a prequel and takes place nearly 100 years before the events of From Dusk Till Dawn. * From Dusk till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter was nominated for the Best Home Video Release Saturn Award. * Actor Michael Parks, who plays Ambrose Bierce in From Dusk Till Dawn 3, also appeared in the original From Dusk Till Dawn, playing Texas ranger Earl McGraw. His son, James Parks, had a small role as Deputy McGraw in From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money. Both Michael and James reprised theirs roles of Earl and Edgar McGraw in Quentin Tarantino's 2007 film Death Proof, implying that the two films may take place in the same continuity. * Danny Trejo reprises his role as vampire Razor Charlie. The character also appeared in From Dusk Till Dawn where he met an untimely end at the hands of Seth Gecko. In From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money, Trejo played a character named Razor Eddie, a possible twin sibling to Razor Charlie. * Temuera Morrison, who plays the Hangman, went on to become an icon of sci-fi fandom for his portrayal of bounty hunter Jango Fett in the 2002 film Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. That film, as with From Dusk Till Dawn 3, is a prequel. * Ara Celi's Esmeralda will one day become known as Satánico Pandemónium, the sensuous snake dancer played by Salma Hayek in From Dusk Till Dawn. * The Melissa Gilbert who plays the wedding dress whore in this film is not to be confused with the more popularly known Melissa Gilbert famous for playing Laura Ingalls on the 1974-1983 television series Little House on the Prairie. * Ambrose Bierce was an actual person and was an American editorialist, journalist, short story writer, fabulist and satirist. He was born on June 24th, 1842 and died on December 26th, 1913. * Pancho Villa is likewise based on an actual individual. Pancho Villa was a prominent Mexican revolutionary. From 1910 to 1920, Villa and his supporters seized hacienda land for distribution to peasants and soldiers. He robbed and commandeered trains, and, like the other revolutionary generals, printed fiat money to pay for his cause. See also External Links * * From Dusk till Dawn 3 at Wikipedia * From Dusk till Dawn 3 at Eat Horror * From Dusk till Dawn 3 at AllRovi.com * From Dusk till Dawn 3 at Rotten Tomatoes * From Dusk till Dawn 3 at Obscurehorror.com References ---- Category:Films Category:1999 films Category:3rd installments Category:A Band Apart Category:Dimension Films Category:Echo Bridge Entertainment Category:Miramax Films Category:Orlando Jones